One Last Kiss
by The Quiet Shadow XVII
Summary: Hmm... Deidara leaves Tobi for Sasori and Tobi is heartbroken. Will things heal themselves or will Tobi be heartbroken for the rest of his life? SasoDeiTobiZet Yaoi Based on Madina Lake's One Last Kiss Dedicated to LoveAngel604


Hello there! This oneshot is dedicated to LoveAngel604 for being the first reviewer of one of my stories. Yeah, new policy/reward to my reviewers.

So, LoveAngel604, I hope you enjoy this.

Song: One Last Kiss- Madina Lake

Pairing: SasoDeiTobiZet

Warnings: Love rectangle

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, right now, Deidara would be sweaty and tired laying on his bed with Sasori. Ew, not like that, you sick minded pervert. I meant they just got back from training. Sheesh.

Other: Enjoy. ;D

Tobi was the one Deidara left. Poor creature. ): Oh, and LoveAngel604, I kinda changed it up because an awesome idea came to me.

~x~

_She looked at me, her eyes were watering  
That's when I knew that this was about to end  
Frozen in that moment, time was standing still  
And I could feel my heart sinking, fragile_

Tobi's POV

"Deidara," I whispered. "I-is what Itachi-san said true?"

Deidara looked at me, his eyes spilling over with tears, and nodded.

"Un," he whispered, looking down in guilt. "It's Sasori-danna.

I felt time stand still and my heart hit the floor and shattered into a million pieces.

_Goodbye, she said  
I went and found somebody new_

"Goodbye, Tobi," said Deidara, turning away. "I've found somebody new."

_But I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, my love, you're giving me up?_

"Deidara-senpai, wait!" I said, extending my hand to touch his shoulder. "But I treated you like royalty. I gave you everything and now you're just giving me up?"

"That's not all, un," he snapped. "I see the way you and Zetsu look at each other. I'm not blind, un."

_She walked away and I could hardly breathe  
I turned around and fell down to my knees  
I'm shivering as the truth is settling  
Her tomorrow has nothing to do with me  
I knew someday that you'd find someone else's lips  
But before you go  
Could you just leave me one last kiss?_

Deidara turned and began to run. I couldn't breathe as I slipped my mask back over my face and slid to the floor, lifeless. I knew that he would leave me someday.

"You couldn't have given me one last kiss?" I whispered.

_Cause I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, my love, you're giving me up?_

**Zetsu's POV (White half)**

I turned into the next corridor, my eyes widening as I saw Tobi curled into a ball, sobbing his eyes out.

"Tobi?" I asked carefully.

"**He's fine,**" growled my black half.

"Shut up," I said.

It was Tobi that both of us had given our heart to, and he gave us up for Deidara. Can't blame him either. I gave the hyperactive boy everything in turn for just a hint of more-than-friendly affection.

'_**Who would want a bipolar plant man?'**_ my black half thought idly.

_And I can't lie still  
When there's someone else beside you  
And I can't lie still  
Cause I'm all alone this time  
Cause I'm all alone this time  
I'm all alone this time_

I couldn't breathe when I thought of Tobi kissing Deidara. It was awful. It had been obvious for a while that the blonde was cheating on him. Only Itachi had the manhood to tell him. I didn't want to hurt him, fearing that he would hate me.

"Tobi," I said softly, putting my hand under his chin and leveling his face with mine.

I lifted his mask and kissed him softly. I felt him gasp, but gradually, he began to kiss me back.

_I remember when you were falling  
And I was there just holding onto you  
And I'll remember all those  
Scars I wear that you carved in me_

Sasori's POV

"Dei, baby," I said as he sobbed into me. "It's fine. Now that you're not with him, Zetsu can have a chance at love."

"I know, un," he choked out. "But you didn't see the expression on his face! It was horrible, un."

I cradled him softly. It killed Deidara to hurt Tobi like that. Sure, he didn't love Tobi like that anymore, but he loved him as a friend. Deidara is falling right now, and I will be there to hold onto him, no matter how many scars he carves into me. I'll never leave him.

_I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, my love is giving me up._

Deidara's POV

I'm giving Sasori my everything. I'll never hurt him like I hurt Tobi. Ever. I don't think I can take it twice.

'Danna, please don't give me up,' I thought as I drifted into a deep sleep against his chest.

_And I can't lie still  
When there's someone else beside you  
And I can't lie still  
Cause I'm all alone this time  
Cause I'm all alone this time  
I'm all alone this time_

~x~

Meh. I didn't like it much, but if you did, please say so. It took a while to get everything together.

Remember fan art, AMVs and reviews are always welcome.


End file.
